callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
World War II (conflict)
World War II (abbreviated WWII, also referred to as Second World War) was the conflict in which many Call of Duty games focus on. The first three games in the series, and Call of Duty: World at War are set in World War II. Call of Duty, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty 3 focus upon the European theater, in which the player fights the Germans, while Call of Duty: World at War focuses on the USMC in the Pacific theater, fighting the Japanese, as well as the Red Army in the Eastern theater. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One exclusively focuses on the North African campaign, including Sicily and Italy. Campaigns American Campaign Call of Duty The American Campaign in Call of Duty begins in the level "Camp Toccoa", in which the player spawns as Private Martin. The player must look at signs and receive gameplay tips from Captain Foley and Sergeant Moody, who teaches Martin how to aim down the sights and use grenades. After the training, Martin and the others in his platoon move out to France. The American Campaign in Call of Duty ends after the level "Dulag IIIA", in which Martin, Cpt. Foley, and others must rescue Cpt. Price and Major Ingram from a German camp. Price and Ingram are rescued, and are later seen in the British Campaign. Call of Duty 2 The American Campaign in ''Call of Duty 2'' begins in the level "The Battle of Point du Hoc", which takes place during D-Day, in which the player spawns as Cpl. Bill Taylor. The player must get to the shore, get up the cliff-side, destroy enemy artillery guns, and secure the area. The American Campaign ends in the level "Crossing the Rhine", in which the player must cross the Rhine River. The player's main objective is to take out the artillery guns. After that is completed German tanks come in and then the player's new objective is to destroy the tanks. After that, the player, Sgt. Randall, and the rest of the squad meet up with Col. Blake. Blake asks Randall if he wants to be an officer. Randall says "it'd be an honor sir but, the thing is, we'd be short a sergeant." Randall recommends Cpl. Taylor for the promotion. Randall is promoted to Lieutenant anyway. After that, the level ends, thus ending the American Campaign in Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty 3 The American Campaign in Call of Duty 3 begins 3 weeks later after the Allied Invasion of Normandy and the Americans occupy Saint-Lô. The player assumes control of Private Nichols, recently arrived in France and eventually attached to the 29th Infantry Division. He meets fellow squad members Sgt. Frank McCullin, Cpl. Mike Dixon, and Pvt. Leroy Huxley, and then later with radio operation PFC Salvatore Guzzo. The player fights their way across France, first fighting in the village of Saint Germain-Sur-Seves. The squad later helps to secure the village of Mayenne and helps to clear the Foret d'Ecouves so another Battalion can safely make it though. In the final level of the campaign, the player helps to defend Chambois in the Falaise Gap. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' The American campaign in World at War is set in the Pacific Theater, against the Japanese, where the main playable character is Private C. Miller. The other playable American character, P.O. Locke, is only playable in the mission "Black Cats". The first mission in the American campaign is "Semper Fi", in which Miller and his reconnaissance team are captured by the Japanese at Makin Atoll. Another team, consisting primarily of Sgt. Sullivan, Cpl. Roebuck, and Pvt. Denny, are sent to rescue Miller's team. After escaping the island, the rest of the campaign focuses on the war in two Japanese islands, Peleliu, and later Okinawa. Sullivan is killed during the first mission in Peleliu. Afterwards, Roebuck is promoted to sergeant. In the final mission of the campaign, Roebuck and Private Polonsky are both attacked by "surrendering" Japanese soldiers, and only one of the two survive the encounter depending on Miller's actions. British Campaign Call of Duty The British Campaign in Call of Duty begins during the level "Pegasus Bridge," in which the player spawns as Sgt. Evans, an SAS operative, who must secure Pegasus Bridge, clear out a bunker, meet up with Captain Price, find the engineer Mills, and destroy a tank with the 80mm FlaK Gun. The British Campaign in Call of Duty ends after the level "Battleship Tirpitz;" in which the player must place bombs on the engines, destroy the radar systems, steal the naval log, and escape. Captain Price dies during this level and Sgt. Evans must escape on Sergeant Waters' boat; thus, ending the campaign. ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' It starts in Mission: Matmata as they fight Nazis and a Panzer tells Popski's Private Army to get to the power source. They blow it up and then go to find the petrol depot and Edward Carlye blows up the oil caches. Call of Duty 2 The British Campaign begins in Call of Duty 2 before the level "The Diversionary Raid", in which the player spawns as Sgt. Davis. Davis later meets up with Cpt. Price and Pvt. MacGregor. The player will spend most of their time moving through a trench network and must destroy the hard points, fuel barrels, ammo depots, and find German intelligence. The British campaign in Call of Duty 2 ends after the level "The Brigade Box", in which the player must work with Cpt. Price and his squad to destroy German mortar crews, take over the Field HQ, defend the HQ, and destroy a tank. The level will end with Davis and his squad behind the HQ listening to Cpt. Price, after Price is done speaking, the level ends, thus ending the campaign in Call of Duty 2 Call of Duty 3 For the British Campaign in Call of Duty 3, the player once again takes control of James Doyle, previously of Call of Duty: United Offensive. The player immediately meets Cpl. Duncan Keith, and soon after is reunited with Maj. Gerald Tiberius Ingram. Doyle and Keith board a plane with several other troops, but it is soon shot down. The pair meet up with Pierre LaRoche, a member of the French Maquis, or Resistance, and soon after with another member, Isabelle DuFontaine. Doyle, Keith, and DuFontaine rescue a third Maquis member, Marcel. The squad destroys several Flak 88s and a German fuel plant. The plan successes, but Ingram's jeep is blown up and he's taken hostage. Doyle, Keith, and the rest of the Maquis rescue him, but Isabelle is killed after setting charges on a German armored car that was being used very effectively against them. Keith comforts Marcel, whom he had formally clashed with, after her death, stating he has respect for the Maquis after asserting previously he didn't. Soviet Campaign Call of Duty The Soviet Campaign begins in the city Stalingrad during the level "Stalingrad", in which the player spawns as Alexei Ivanovich Voronin, who must get onto the shore, get a weapon, find Sgt. Borodin, survive machine gun fire, and get into Red Square. The Soviet Campaign ends in the level "Berlin", in which the player must destroy anti-tank guns, destroy a Tiger Tank, storm the Reichstag, get to the Reichstag's roof, and plant the Soviet flag, claiming victory for the Soviet Union. Call of Duty 2 The Soviet Campaign in Call of Duty 2 begins in the level "Red Army Training", in which the player starts as Vasili Ivanovich Koslov, who must complete the training given to him by Commissar Letlev and destroy a German anti-aircraft gun. The campaign ends after the level "Comrade Sniper", in which the player must defend Stalingrad City Hall from a German counterattack, in which they hold off the Germans, thus ending the level and the Soviet Campaign in Call of Duty 2. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' In Call of Duty: World at War, the Soviet Campaign opens with the Battle of Stalingrad. The player controls Dimitri Petrenko, who feigns death in a fountain to avoid being killed by the Germans who defeated his squad. Many other Soviet soldiers are killed by the Germans, but Dimitri meets a survivor, Sgt. Reznov, who devises a plan to exact revenge on the Germans. Their target is the Nazi General Heinrich Amsel, who commanded the invasion of Stalingrad. After killing him, the campaign skips three years ahead, where the Red Army is advancing on Germany. Dimitri meets Reznov's subordinate Pvt. Chernov, and they continue the push to Berlin. Chernov is killed while carrying the flag to the Reichstag, and Dimitri is almost killed when he attempts to plant the flag, as an SS honor guard shoots him at close range. Reznov helps Dimitri reach the flagpole, where together they cut down the Nazi flag, and plant the Soviet flag on the Reichstag as the Soviet Army seizes Berlin. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the mission "Project Nova" acts as an extra mission for World at War. ''The Soviet Campaign begins with Viktor Reznov and other Russian soldiers about to attack a German base in the Arctic Circle to capture a Nazi Scientist, Doctor Friedrich Steiner. The mission, and the Soviet Campaign for World War II in ''Black Ops, end with Viktor Reznov and a few other Russian soldiers escaping the base, leaving the others and the fighting behind, which helps to set up to the story of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Polish Campaign Call of Duty 3 The Polish Campaign in Call of Duty 3 is mainly about Cpl. "Bohater" Woychek, a member of a tank crew in the Polish 1st Armored Division, led by Maj. Stan "Papa Jack" Jackowicz, and consisting of Cpl. Joakim "Lucky Ruud" Rudinski, Sgt. Łukasz "Bang Boom" Kolwalski, and Pte. Marek Beksa Ulan. The crew participates in a sweep across the French countryside, engaging German armor, and helping to destroy the tank of German General Richter. The Polish Campaign later shows the base of Mount Ormel, or Hill 262, where the Polish are attacked by the remnants of the German 7th Army, desperate to escape the Falaise Gap. Bohater and his crew defend the hill against German tanks, but eventually their Sherman Firefly is destroyed and the crew abandons it. They join in the battle alongside Polish infantry units and other tank crews, holding off the German attack, while waiting for Canadian reinforcements. When they get to Maj. Jackowicz, he is with Sergeant Kowalski attacking Germans assaulting the hill. Kolwalski is killed by a tank shell, as well as many other Polish soldiers. The remainder of the crew and Polish soldiers start to retreat up "The Mace" through pockets of trenches full of German soldiers. Canadian Pte.Baron, a radio operator, arrives to call in artillery but is killed by a stray bullet after refusing to retreat from an overrun position. Ulan takes the dead Baron's radio, which is used again to call for artillery strikes in the final minutes of the level. When Rudinski is running up hill, a German tank fires and it kills Rudinski, leaving the 3 remaining main Polish soldiers to fight off the Germans. Papa Jack commands Bohater and Ulan to defend the hill against the German attack. As they look up, Ulan sees green flares but Jackowicz then sees it's not the Canadians. The Germans all charge at the hill. The Polish soldiers that are left hold off the charge as the Germans come over the walls. Then, green flares light the sky as the Canadian Air Force attacks the Germans, making them fall back towards Chambois. Canadian infantry then arrive that day to help the Polish on Hill 262. After the level, Lieutenant Robichauld is seen talking with Major Jachowicz, saying to him that his men have done an excellent job at defending the hill from the Germans, and also telling him that the Germans still have an escape route, which is Chambois. The level ends, thus ending the Polish Campaign. Canadian Campaign Call of Duty 3 .]] The Canadian Campaign is about members of the 4th Canadian Armored Division. It is mainly about Pvt. Cole, led by World War I veteran Lt. Jean-Guy Robiechauld, often making assaults and completing objectives beyond his assigned mission at the risk of his own men which is made up of Sgt. Jonathan Callard, Pvt. Leslie Baron, the radio operator, and Pvt. Kyle Peterson. Robichauld commands a platoon in the Argyle and Sutherland Highlanders of Canada. The platoon captures an industrial area and successfully defends it from a larger German counterattack. While the Polish 1st Armored Division guards their western flank, the unit clears a forest near the Laison River. Robichauld dismisses Baron and eventually assigns him to act as radio operator for a Polish unit where he then dies. Robichauld proceeds to clear a town to rescue a captured Canadian tank crew, but rather than withdraw with the rescued servicemen he decides to assist in capturing the whole town. After a King Tiger Tank appears, the men plant demolition charges in a German ammunition dump to destroy the tank, but one of the fuses is defective, and while Callard attempts to disable it, it explodes. Robichauld and Cole are wounded, and Sergeant Callard is killed. A saddened Robichauld decides to nominate Callard for the Victoria Cross and promotes Cole to corporal. They then start sending reinforcements through the town to assist the Polish in defending Hill 262. Results The United Nations (UN) was formed as a direct result of the war. The Cold War between the Western Allies and the Soviet Union started. Much of Eastern Europe was annexed by the Soviet Union, while Poland and also the Eastern half of Germany was also taken by the Soviets, while the rest of the Allies took the Western half of the country. Due to this, NATO and the Warsaw Pact were formed, which set the stage for the Cold War between the USSR and USA, the setting of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Factions Allied Powers * United States * Soviet Union * United Kingdom * British Empire * France (Free French Army and Resistance) * French Colonies (in Africa) * Canada * Poland * China * Ethiopia * Australia * Netherlands * New Zealand * South Africa * Yugoslavia * Brazil * Greece * Mexico * Belgium * Belgium Congo * British India Axis Powers *Nazi Germany *Italy *Japan *Vichy France *Thailand *Hungary *Bulgaria *Romania *Croatia *Finland (41-44) *Austria(then part of Germany,as a result of Anschluss) *French Colonies (in Indochina) ru:Вторая мировая война Category:History Category:Conflicts